


Mommy and His Little One

by HeartOfGold15



Category: Eddsworld, Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Caregiver/little, F/M, Little Girl - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Transphobia, cgl, little boy - Freeform, transgirl Matt, yes Edd is a CIS MALE in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfGold15/pseuds/HeartOfGold15
Summary: Matt is looking for a caregiver, and Edd is looking for a little. What happens when the two of them match up on a dating site?





	1. A Big Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asteri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteri/gifts).



> i am so sorry for what you're about to read  
> inspired by asteri (aka assturdy), my garbage friend who i love and respect  
> f-ck you and your mind-invading headcanons  
> you made me write this crime against humanity

Edd couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

    A few weeks before, he had signed up for a dating site. It wasn’t just any dating site, however. It was specifically for those with a certain… _interest,_ that interest being the widely controversial practice of CGL. Though it embarrassed him, Edd had a nurturing side that was brought out when he was called one word…

    … _Mommy_.

    It was beyond bizarre. He was a cis man. Wasn’t he supposed to get off on being called daddy? But then again, CGL wasn’t even a kink for him; he just wanted to take care of someone. It was emotionally satisfying to have someone rely on him. He was already known as the “mom friend” among his social group.

    So he signed up for the site, thinking it would be perfectly harmless. He really didn’t expect much to come out of it; after all, who would want a cis man as their mommy dom? Edd ended up getting much more than he bargained for, however. He found himself matched with a familiar face, one that, once he thought about it, kind of made sense to see on a site like this. It was none other than...

    … _Matt_.

    Matt couldn’t believe what he was seeing, either, but for a different reason.

    He wasn’t surprised to find that Edd was a user on the site. His CGL side was glaringly obvious to everyone who knew him. What _did_ surprise him was finding out that his friend was a mommy dom. It made Matt double check the gender status on Edd’s profile, seeing again that he was listed as a cis male. Was it really true?

    Matt made his way to Edd’s room and knocked. When he was told to come in, he entered and saw Edd sitting at his computer desk, staring at the screen. The brown haired man turned around, and his mouth was agape. He seemed like he didn’t know what to say, so Matt went ahead and started the conversation.

    “I want you to be my mommy dom.”

    Edd was in shock.

    Not only did someone want him as their mommy dom, that someone was _Matt_. It felt unreal that his friend since high school could end up being his little. However, the site’s algorithms were solid. They matched almost perfectly on everything; they had an estimated 99% percent happiness rating if they were to couple up. Still, Edd had questions, as did Matt.

    “Why me?” was the first to come out of Edd’s mouth. A handsome man like Matt had more options than he could count, many of them being cis females. The ginger covered his mouth with the tips of his fingers as he chuckled, a gesture that struck Edd as being very, very cute.

    “Why not? I already like you,” he replied, then continued, “I mean, we are best friends. That’s got to be for a reason, right? And we got a 99% match, so, who knows? I think we should try it out.” Edd didn’t have time to muster a rebuttal before Matt said, “Question, though. Are you really a cis man? Not to pry, but… it does seem… Odd.” Edd took in a deep breath.

    “Yes, I’m really a cis man. You can check for yourself if you’d like.” Matt moved forward and Edd put his hands up. “Not right now, obviously.” The blue-eyed man fake pouted and stepped back to where he was before. Edd stood up and walked over to him, taking Matt’s hands into his own and lightly squeezing.

    “If you really want me to be your mommy dom… Well, I’d be happy to.”

    And so, their relationship began.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you f-ckers hated this as much as i did  
> but srsly tho i ... actually had a little bit of fun writing this  
> if any of you guys want to see more of this/have ideas for future chapters, drop a comment  
> i will be writing more simply because. I Am Trash


	2. The Necklaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going great - until Edd and Matt have their first fight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you i would write more of this hogwash

The first week was, overall, amazing.

Edd was an excellent mommy. He spoiled Matt with coloring books and novelty toys, but always made him clean up after he got done playing with them. Though he encouraged Matt to have a healthier diet, he also made room for him to have sweets, too. When Matt was feeling too little to properly take care of himself, Edd was there to do it for him, to a reasonable extent.

One of their favorite things to do together? Painting nails. It wasn’t something Edd was good at, but he lived for the giggles of joy that came from his little one when he painted his nails in bright hues of cotton candy pink and sky blue. Of course, Matt wanted to paint Edd’s nails too. That… took a bit of convincing.

“But Mommy~! I want us to match…” Matt pouted.

“You know what Tom and Tord are going to say.” Edd sighed. If only…

“Why should it matter what they think? You’ll look so cute with your nails painted, Mommy! Pleeeeeeeease?” His bright blue eyes were gushing with hope, and he grabbed onto Edd’s hands. Something inside the brown haired man faltered, and he sighed again, this time with resignation.

“Okay, you can paint my nails.”

That begrudging moment, which Edd thought would only happen once, ended up repeating itself every day, minus the arguing. Tom would raise his eyebrows when he saw the sparkling glittery nails, and Tord laughed, but no one asked questions. Still, Edd couldn’t shake the feeling that they somehow knew he was dating Matt.

A tough moment came when they were at the store together; specifically, a chain outlet known as Claire’s, which specialized in merchandise directed towards young girls. It was one of Matt’s favorite stores to visit when in a little headspace (and in general.) Matt found two twin necklaces that he fell hopelessly in love with, and begged Edd to get them. The problem?

They were mother/daughter necklaces.

"Matt, sweetie, we can’t get these.”

 “Why not?” Used to getting his way, the ginger pouted.

 “Because, they’re not accurate. You’re a little boy, not a little girl.”

 “Should it really matter? I mean… you’re not really a…” Matt knew he should have dropped it right there, he really should have, but something about Edd’s argument didn’t sit quite right with him. “You’re not really a woman, but I call you mommy and we aren’t even related,” he whispered. “So does it really matter?”

Edd had no rebuttal, but felt deeply hurt - and so he took it out on Matt by taking him out of the store. “If you can’t see what’s wrong with it, I can’t explain it to you.” He sighed. “You’re my little _boy_ , not my little _girl_. That’s what makes you special, Mattie, you’re my sweet little boy. It wouldn’t be the same if you were a girl.”

Which left Matt to wonder: Why not?

Why would it be different if he was a little girl?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt physically ill while writing the last scene because it broke my heart  
> poor matt  
> let him have the little girl necklace damn you  
> also there aren't any mother/son necklaces in claires ive looked  
> so yeah


	3. Matt's Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's wrong with Matt, and Edd can't figure out what it is... when he does, he blames himself. But is it really his fault?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter yet?  
> Also, be ready for feels.  
> Also also, there may be typos because i have been typing for like four hours straight. MY HANDS.

Something was wrong with Matt, and Edd wasn’t sure what.

Was it something he said? Matt just didn’t seem to want to be around him very much. When they were together, he wasn’t his usual, playful self. He still smiled, but it seemed…sad, somehow. It was making Edd insecure. Was he a bad mommy dom? Or did Matt just realize he wanted a “real” mommy dom, someone who actually identified as female?

Yes, the words from last week were still biting him. Edd thought back to the event. That couldn’t be what had upset him, right? As far as Edd was concerned, he was in the right, even if he _had_ been a little... harsh. _Would it have killed you to buy him the necklaces?_ Edd scowled at his own thought. That wasn’t the _point_. Even if it had made Matt happy, they couldn’t have ever worn them or even brought them home without Tom and Tord finding out. Sure, Edd could hide his, but Matt would openly display his necklace, regardless of who was around.

Still… thinking back on it, maybe he had been too harsh. After the whole debacle, Edd had refused to take him back to the store, leading to much pouting on Matt’s end. Matt was “grounded.” Though Edd couldn’t stop him from doing what he wanted, he could certainly disapprove of it, which usually did the trick. After all, Edd’s approval and affection were what Matt wanted more than anything else.

To cheer Matt up, Edd decided to take him on a shopping spree. He went to retrieve Matt from his room to find that he wasn’t there. Feeling a little on edge now, he checked the rest of the house; he wasn’t there either. Now Edd was nervous. Had he run off? The car was still parked outside, so he couldn’t have driven anywhere… As he started to walk outside, he saw a figure heading down the sidewalk.

It was Matt, dressed in an oversized pink sweater (how did a man as big as him even _find_ oversized pink sweaters?) His under-eyes were red, but he had a smile on his face. He waved to Edd and walked up to him, grabbing his hands.

“Mommy, I need to talk to you about something.”

Edd was anxious. He swallowed the fear and took a deep breath. “Yes?”

“Let’s go inside first. Or actually…” Looking into the window, he saw Tord and Tom arguing in the living room. “Maybe let’s not? Where do you want to go? Anywhere but Claire’s, right?” He laughed, but there was pain in his voice. Edd nearly winced upon hearing it.

“Yeah, somewhere else sounds good. How about the park?”

They got in the car and went to a park outside of town where they wouldn’t be recognized. Thankfully, no one was there that day. They got out, and Matt wandered over to the swingset, sitting down. Edd stood behind him and began to push.

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Right… that.” Matt seemed hesitant. The last time he had been open about his feelings, he had been brutally shot down. Would it happen again? Edd thought for sure it wouldn’t, at least on his part, but Matt didn’t know that. “Let’s just quietly swing together for a while, eh? I want to have some fun with you.”

Edd took a seat on the swing and began to move his legs, building up a rhythm. Soon they were both swinging high, and Edd heard Matt giggle.

“Bet I can swing higher than you!”

“Oh, so it’s a competition?”

Edd smirked. Suddenly, Matt jumped off the swing at its highest point, landing on the wood chips skillfully. Edd put his feet down, dragging to a stop as quickly as he could, then standing and accompanying his boyfriend. He grabbed his hand, but Matt pulled away.

“What’s going on…?” A horrible feeling of dread overcame Edd. Matt turned to look at him, tears in his eyes. He suddenly ran towards the car, hopping in the front and locking the doors. Edd followed after him, trying to open the doors to no avail.

“Mattie, please, just talk to me.” He gasped, feeling exasperated, tired, and guilty. He had done this. He had made Matt miserable, and now it seemed like their relationship was going to come to an end.

Matt was unresponsive. Edd put his hands in his hoodie pockets, then felt a cold, metallic object. Of course! He had the keys. He unlocked the door on the other side and sat down, looking at his boyfriend, who was sobbing into his hands.

“Matt… I’m… I’m sorry.”

Silence. Then:

“I’m not crying because of you.”

 _What?_ Edd thought, not realizing he had asked this out loud.

“I said,” Matt said, wiping his face, “I’m not crying… because of you. Not just you, anyway. I’ve had a lot on my plate, you know.” He looked away. “I don’t think we’re going to work out, Edd.”

The words Edd had been dreading were finally here, and they hit him like a punch to the gut. “Why?” It almost came out angry, but instead sounded hurt. “I thought- I thought things were going so well between us, and- is it because I’m not a girl?”

“No, Edd,” Matt said, turning to him, a strange look in his eyes.

“It’s because _I_ am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is matt a transguy or a transgirl? i haven't decided yet  
> vote in the comments  
> jk im gonna consult asteri  
> i think it makes more sense for him to be a transgirl tho  
> because then like. yeah.


	4. I Love My Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd realizes he loves Matt no matter what, and he decides to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF THIS CHAPTER IS A RIDE. HANG ON TO YOUR SEATS KIDDOS

It took Edd a full minute to process what Matt was saying.

“You’re trans?” he asked, then clarified, “A trans girl?”

Matt wiped at his eyes, even though he was no longer crying. He nodded.

“I, um… I had been thinking about it for a little while. Tom made a joke about me being a girl because of my feminine habits, and… I thought maybe it made sense.” He paused. “I found a place near our house that offers counseling to transgender people and I went there. They helped me figure it out.” Matt’s composure broke, and tears started flowing from his eyes. “Please don’t hate me. I still want to be your little, but it’s… it’s like you said; it wouldn’t be the same if I was a girl. So I guess..” His voice cracked. “I guess it won’t work out.”

Edd reached for Matt’s hand and held it, staying quiet for another minute before he gathered the words he was looking for. There was something in his heart, something soft and kind and understanding - something that loved Matt no matter what, as a friend and a little.

“I don’t hate you, Matt. And… I was wrong.” He offered a gentle smile. “Things wouldn’t be different if you were- I mean, now that you identify as a girl. You’re still the same person I’ve always known. I still love you and want to be with you… It doesn’t have to be the end, unless that’s what you want.” Edd hoped with all his heart that it wasn’t what Matt wanted.

The ginger haired man was silent for about thirty seconds before whispering, his fingers interlocking with Edd’s, “it’s not.” He giggled before adding, “I want to be with you, Edd. Always.” The two of them smiled at each other, and Edd leaned over in his seat to embrace Matt. He only went for a hug, but Matt managed to steal a kiss as well, causing his boyfriend to blush profusely.

“So, shall we go home?” Matt asked, taking the keys from Edd (since Matt was in the driver’s seat and didn’t feel like moving.)

“Actually, I was thinking about taking you shopping… there’s something I want to get for you.” Naturally, Matt asked what it was, to which Edd replied, “It’s a surprise.” However, the item in mind wasn’t really a surprising choice at all, especially when the two of them arrived at Claire’s. A look of realization crossed Matt’s face, then excitement. Wordlessly, the pair went to the part of the store where the necklaces were located and picked out the two from last time.

“Do you still want them?” Edd asked, gaining a vigorous nod from Matt in reply. He went up to the cashier and paid. As soon as they left the store, Edd ripped open the package and put the daughter necklace around Matt’s neck, then the mother necklace around his own (though he slipped the lock under his hoodie, so it couldn’t be seen.) Matt frowned at this.

“Why are you hiding yours-?”

“You know how Tom and Tord will react. You should hide yours, too.”

“I don’t caaaaaaaare.” He spun around. “I love my mommy and my mommy loves me~” This garnered odd looks from strangers passing by, but Edd didn’t care about what they thought. They wouldn’t be around to tease him about it endlessly. Still…

“Alright… I want you to be happy. And if this makes you happy, then so be it.” As they drove home, Edd mentally prepared himself for what would happen.  When they went inside the house, they were greeted by an odd sight.

Tom and Tord were cuddled up on the couch, watching cartoons together - technically it was anime, but the kind clearly meant for kids. (Though is any anime meant for kids? I mean, fanservice, violence… Eh, I guess Pokemon is kid friendly.) Edd heard Tom's voice say:

“... have to tell them sometime, Daddy...”

So maybe Edd and Matt weren’t the only ones with a secret.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're wondering why i added tomtord: i didn't rly want to but it's asteri's favorite ship and she is the one i am writing this for <3 i gave them the cgl dynamic because i thought it would be interesting for future chapters!


	5. Agreed? ... I Guess Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two couples, Tom & Tord and Matt & Edd, find they have something in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh boy this chapter is a mess

For once, everyone was equally stunned. 

Tom and Tord hadn’t expected Matt and Edd to be home for another hour at least, so they’d taken over the living room and were watching Pokemon. Tom was dressed head to toe in an adult pineapple onesie, and Tord was wearing a shirt that said “#1 Daddy.” It was, undeniably, a CGL situation. 

“It’s not what it looks like!” Tom shouted, instantly on the defensive.

“Really? You were just telling me we had to tell them!” Tord said, sounding irritated.

“I didn’t want them to find out like this, though!” Tom buried his face in Tord’s chest. Tord sighed and looked at his two friends, who were still standing at the doorway, frozen in shock.

“Tom and I… are in a DDLB relationship.” Tord sounded apprehensive, obviously not sure how his friends would take it. “If you don’t know what that is, it’s like-”

“We know what that is!” Matt piped up. “We’re in a MDLG relationship! Me and Edd, that is.” Edd facepalmed. Matt had many things he wasn’t good at, but being blunt wasn’t one of them. Indeed, it was a talent how forthright he could be.

“How are you-” Tom scowled and shook his head. “You’re not girls!”

"Well, about that-” Edd started, but Matt finished for him.

“Edd’s not a girl, but I am! I just found out today.” He said this proudly, as if it was a big achievement, and it was, but it only confused Tord further. Tom, however, was starting to get the picture.

“So… you’re trans. But what about Edd? If he’s not a girl, then…” Tom sounded like he was losing his mind. “Is he like- half girl? Gender fluid or something like that?” Edd shook his head and started to fidget with his sleeve.

“Actually… I just prefer being called Mommy over Daddy. I guess I connect more to the idea of motherhood than I do to fatherhood. But I identify as male, 100%, all the time.”

Tord started to laugh. “What kind of guy wants to be called mommy?” Edd scowled and bit back a response that was surely more scathing in his head than it would have been out loud. Tom decided to play mediator and promptly punched Tord in the shoulder.

“So, obviously this is awkward for all of us… Let’s just… never talk about this again, agreed?” That was Tom’s suggestion, but Edd (the only other rational person) was the only one to agree with him. Tord, on the other hand, was laughing, and Matt innocently smiled, probably thinking about getting to be little with Tom and open about his relationship with Edd.

“I guess not,” Tom said, getting up. “Well, I’m going to my room.” Tord went to follow. After a few moments of awkward silence, Matt and Edd turned to each other.

“It’s been a long day…” Matt yawned, stretching.

“Let’s get back to your room. I think it’s nap time, little one,” Edd teased. 

Finally, things were peaceful again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the pineapple onesie bit had me pissing tears  
> please just imagine a pineapple onesie  
> if you haven't cried from laughter imagining the little green spikes on the hood, you aren't human  
> OHHH also as of next chapter, matt will be referred to with she/her/hers pronouns  
> the name will not be changed to matilda until its discussed within the fic tho


	6. The Name Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt realizes her name doesn't fit her anymore and looks for a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (and the next few) will mostly be fluff! I'll try to get more CGL moments in as well :)

Matt had an arduous task set before her.

She’d been going by she/her pronouns for a week now, and everyone was respectful - at least, within the house. Her neighbors? Not so much. When they saw her leave the house, they jeered at her, calling her slurs and just generally being rude. However, she held her head high. It didn’t matter what they thought - her friends accepted her. The only problem was…

… her name.

Matt was generally considered a guy’s name, and she wasn’t a guy anymore, so why would she still have that name? It didn’t make sense. Besides, she noticed that when her friends called her Matt, they were more likely to misgender her. If they called her something different, maybe that would change? She certainly hoped so. Now, to look up names...

Unfortunately, there was only one computer in the house - but fortunately, that computer belonged to Edd. It was easy enough to get access to it; all she had to do was bat her mascara-coated eyelashes and whine, “Mommy, please?” Edd was much too flustered to say no to his little girl, so Matt spent several hours browsing different naming websites, looking for the perfect fit.

However, nothing felt right. She wanted something pretty, but basic. Arabella was a name that called to her at first, but then she thought about it practically - could she really see her friends calling her that? Besides, it was a little too fancy. Frustrated, she looked up how most trans people chose their names and found out many asked their parents.

That would be difficult, because Matt hadn’t talked to her parents in a few months. They lived out of the country and were often travelling. They rarely used social media, and they didn’t often answer their phone - they were too busy having fun doing crazy things like skydiving and bungee jumping and climbing mountains. Plus, Matt hadn’t come out to them as trans yet (she was waiting to do it in person) so she had to be subtle.

After a bit of searching, Matt found her parent’s last known cell phone numbers. She called her mother first, but hit voicemail. The same thing happened with her father’s number. She pouted - why did this have to be so hard? The thought of having to go by Matt for even another second filled her with dysphoria. Suddenly, she had an idea.

Edd was in his room, drawing something on his sketchpad. He looked up when Matt opened the door. She smiled at him sweetly and sat down next to him on the bed.

“What are you drawing?” Edd showed her. It was the two of them together, looking very happy. Matt giggled. “That’s precious…” Edd asked her why she had come into his room, and she responded, “Well…” She began to fidget with her sleeves, something he noticed and thought was cute (he did the same thing when he was nervous.)

“There’s no need to be shy. There’s nothing you can say that will make me love you any less,” he reassured her with a soft smile. Feeling a little bolder, she ventured forward with her request.

“I want you to help me choose a new name.”

 _Of course!_ Edd hadn’t even considered that Matt would be changing her name. He was still getting used to the pronoun switch, after all. The fact that she wanted his opinion made his heart swell. You wouldn’t let someone help you choose your name unless you saw them in your future, would you? And… he _had_ been thinking about the future, lately…

“So, will you?”

Edd smiled. How could he say no?

After much discussion, they finally found a good name. Matt was very happy with it. It would be an easy switch for her friends, and it was pretty but simple - like her. Edd wasn’t originally sure his girlfriend would like it, but was glad she did. She burst into the living room where Tord and Tom were sitting.

“Guys! You’ll never guess what my new name is!” They stared at her in awe. Edd came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, and she squeaked out excitedly, “Matilda!”

“That’s so basic, I can’t believe-” Tom started, but shut up when Edd gave him a look. However, Matilda seemed to take this as a compliment. Her smile only grew wider.

“I know, I can’t believe it either! It’s so perfect!” She moved away from Edd and began to spin around happily, humming a happy tune. Edd grinned. She was so beautiful when she was happy…

… If only it could always be like this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Matilda so cute??  
> I didn't spell it like Mattilda because that would drive me crazy - plus autocorrect would keep changing it back :P I hope y'all don't mind.  
> Oh, also, I hope y'all aren't too upset about Matt being a girl now. The person I wrote this for really didn't like it and so I offered to retcon it, but she said she was interested in seeing how this would play out. Plus... I'm really happy with the way it is! It gives me lots of ideas and it will be nice to write about trans characters for once. (I'm trans myself, FYI.)  
> And also also, Matt's parents thing is 100% headcanons whoops


	7. Mother's Day Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd and Matilda celebrate Mother's Day together. At the cinema, they run into a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for the t slur (tr*nny) used in this chapter and general transphobia.

“Mommy! Happy Mother’s Day!”

Edd woke up to Matilda jumping up and down on his bed. He sat up and put his hands on her shoulders, trying to still her. It worked. She grinned at him and gestured to a plate on the nightstand. “I made you some breakfast! Enjoy.” He took the plate and began to eat, while she stared at him all the while, clearly hungry.

“You can have some too, you know,” he said, and she took some toast off of his plate and began to munch. The butter made the crumbs stick to her face. Edd smiled at her and wiped her face off with his thumb. She giggled cutely and leaned in to kiss him.

“So, what do you want to do today, Mommy?”

Edd took a moment to think about it.   

“Well, of course I want to spend time with you… Maybe we could go to the cinema? There’s a new movie coming out today. It’s a rom com/action movie. I don’t know if it’s any good, but… it’s something to do.”

Matilda grinned and nodded. She went back to her room, getting changed out of her bunny pajamas and into a pink mini skirt and crop top. She also wore kitty-cat thigh highs. Her makeup consisted of light pink lipstick and mascara - interestingly, she had owned every part of her ensemble except the thigh highs before she had realized she was trans. Sometimes it made her insecure that she was just a crossdresser, but crossdressers didn’t identify as the gender they were presenting as, she reminded herself. A drag queen would still ID as male, and she didn’t. She was a girl, through and through, even if her body didn’t match what people thought of as being female.

Edd wore his usual tan pants and green hoodie, though he was also wearing the “Mother” necklace. He noticed Matilda was wearing the one that matched his as well. They were rather cute; when you put them together, they formed a heart. That was how Edd felt about Matilda - like she completed him. It was silly, but… he couldn’t lie to himself; he was in love.

At the cinema, they bought two tickets, two drinks, and some candy to share. In the actual movie theatre, the opening credits began to roll, and the two talked through the previews until they were hushed by another moviegoer. The movie began. It started out sweet enough, and it was definitely funny, but at the end, the couple separated.

“That won’t happen to us, right, Mommy?”

“Of course not, Mattie. I mean-” Edd paused. “Tilly.”

“You can still call me Mattie if you want. I don’t mind. But Tilly works, too,” Matilda added. “Anyway…” She looked over at him with her big, blue eyes, and Edd was in awe of how beautiful she was. He couldn’t resist the urge any longer; he leaned over and kissed her. It was a magical moment - until a horribly familiar voice interrupted them.

“What are you two _losers_ doin’ here?”

Eduardo.

“I could ask you the same question,” Edd shot back. “ _I’m_ here with my girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend? That tranny freak ain’t a girl,” Eduardo ripped. Matilda’s eyes started watering; it was the first sign that his words were finally getting to her. At the sight of this, Edd made a drastic decision and decked Eduardo. After hitting him, he grabbed Matilda’s hand and ran out of the cinema.

On the ride home, Matilda said, “You didn’t have to do that, you know.”

“He _insulted_ you.”

“I know, but- what if he presses charges, Edd?”

“Well, then so be it. I can’t let anyone demean my princess.”

Matilda smiled, despite the gravity of the situation. It was nice to have someone looking after her, but even better to have someone looking _out_ for her - someone who would actually stand up for her. Not many people could say they were lucky enough to have a partner like that.

At home, Matilda and Edd spent the day doing many activities together, both big and small. They watched a few more movies on the couch, ones with much happier endings. Towards the end of the day, they met in Matilda’s room to cuddle and nap together. When Edd got up to leave - after he thought Matilda had fallen asleep - he felt a hand grip his wrist and pull him back towards the bed.

“Stay.”

And so he did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOF will Eduardo press charges? And when will he learn to stop being such a fuckin' dick?  
> Also "what are you doing here" WELL WHAT ARE Y O U DOING HERE EDUARDO  
> i love him but he's. He's a Garbage Man  
> ANYWAY it is currently 11:54 pm on mother's day and I worked my ass off to finish this in time. I made it with 6 minutes to spare. Be proud of me.  
> I hope you enjoy the fluff :)


	8. Charges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd is arrested, and Matilda visits the clinic to see about getting hormone replacement therapy. They're both in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so some of the police stuff in this might be inaccurate because I COULDN'T FIND ANY F-CKIN INFORMATION, ESPECIALLY FOR THE UK  
> also there is some swearing in this chapter (including b--ch) and an implied prison rape joke (thanks tom) so be warned

The next day, Eduardo came over with an announcement and a black eye.

“You think you _losers_ are gonna get away with this?”

“Eduardo, I’m-”

Before Edd could apologize, Eduardo continued, “I’m pressing charges.” For a few moments there was silence between them, then Edd spoke up, his voice quiet.

“Okay.”

After all - there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t change the past, and his neighbor wasn’t the type of man to accept an apology when the pain was still fresh. Edd hoped that, when Eduardo cooled down, he could talk some sense into him. For now, all he could do was wait. As he headed back inside, he questioned whether or not to tell Matilda.

He checked her bedroom and found her pulling her top on; he was glad he hadn’t seen her with her pants off. It still felt too soon for that. They had only been dating a few months, after all. Then again… Edd was already thinking about _marrying_ her, and he wasn’t even the marrying type! Was it really too soon for anything?

“Hey there, mate,” she greeted as she turned towards him. “Like my outfit?” Edd nodded, and she grinned, positively beaming with joy. Nothing made her happier than receiving validation from her boyfriend. (Which, admittedly, wasn’t healthy. Get some hobbies, girl!) But it was a sensitive time in her life, and she really needed it…

“So, you want to go somewhere?” Matilda questioned, to which Edd shook his head no. She frowned. “Why?” He took a deep breath - it would be hard to tell her, but it was the right thing to do.

“Eduardo is pressing charges. I’m staying here for when they come to arrest me.” He sighed, and she covered her mouth, tears sparkling in her eyes as she softly whispered “oh no…”

“It’ll be okay,” Edd promised her. He stepped closer and held her in a tight embrace. “I promise. This will all be over soon.”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Edd went to answer it, but Matilda grabbed his arm. “Mommy… Don’t leave.” He sighed and kissed her gently before heading towards the door. He opened it and saw the police standing there, Eduardo with them. “That’s the one, boys,” he said, pointed at Edd. “That’s the loser that hit me.”

After that, it all went fast. They took him into custody - Matilda wanted to go, but they explained he would be put through interrogation, and it could be a few hours. Edd suggested that she stay home, and he’d call her when they were done. Reluctantly, she agreed.

At the station, Edd was seated in a small room and told that an officer would enter within a few minutes. He stared up at the camera, then through the small window. It felt claustrophobic, but he managed to keep his cool. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, a female officer came in and sat down across from him.

They discussed small details first: what date and time the incident occured, where it happened, etc. Then they moved on to the actual event and its details: Which hand did he use? How long did he wait before running away? Was he aware running away from a crime scene is a crime within itself?

And, most importantly: Why did he do it?

“He insulted my girlfriend,” Edd put it simply.

Back at home, Matilda had debriefed Tord and Tom on the situation. Neither of them seemed as emotionally afflicted as she did, however.

“Don’t worry, Matilda, Edd will work his way out of it... Somehow.” Tom didn’t sound certain, which only made Matilda even more stressed. She was pacing around and fidgeting with her sleeves.

“We need to _do_ something,” Matilda argued. “He’s in there, all alone… he was just trying to protect me and…” She began to sob, and buried her face in her hands. “I told him he shouldn’t have done that! That idiot!”

It was the first time either of them had heard her say anything in the negative about Edd since the two began dating. That gave them reason to worry. Tom told her to calm down, while Tord stood up and grabbed her shoulders, making her stop pacing and face him.

“We all know this is stressful… but we need to stick together. We’ll get Edd out.” Unlike Tom, Tord had a sense of certainty in his voice (or maybe it was just the accent.) Either way, it made her feel calmer. Matilda wiped her tears away and forced a smile. “Yeah.”

Suddenly, her cell phone began to ring. She answered it in a heartbeat. “Edd?” she asked hopefully, and was greeted with the sound of her lover’s voice. She squealed and put her phone on the speaker setting. “Edd, guys! It’s Edd!”

“How’s prison treating you?” Tom asked. “You somebody’s bitch yet?”

“Fuck off, Tom.”

“For real, though- How are you?” Matilda’s voice was hopeful. She swore she could hear him smiling through the phone, though that made no sense.

“I’m… Well, I’m not great, but it’s not as bad as I thought it would be. I miss you all a lot, though. I can’t wait for this all to be over so I can come home.” Edd sounded tired.

“We’re going to bail you out,” Tord announced. “We have enough money in the savings account.” What Edd said next surprised all of them.

“Keep it. I won’t be in here long.”

Matilda wasn’t sure about that.

The next day, Matilda walked to the transgender help center she had gone to back when she first realized she was trans. She was going to see about getting HRT, or Hormone Replacement Therapy. She hoped she would qualify… It wasn’t that she was very dysphoric, she just wanted her body to look more traditionally feminine.

When she got to the clinic, however, what she saw left her in awe.

One of her neighbors was sitting in a chair, and she could overhear his conversation with the woman behind the desk. They were discussing the cost of bottom surgery, which, as her neighbor - who had light brown hair and small eyes - said, was the most important thing in his life at the moment.

“After all, if I want him to not hate me, I need to look cisgender.”

Matilda could only guess who the ‘him’ was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a part 2 to this, i cut it off because it was getting kinda long  
> anyway poor jon ;.;' he just wants Eduardo to like him but nooooo eduardo's gotta be a f-ckin transphobic douche canoe  
> also if Eduardo was a squash he'd be edgourdo  
> i'm sorry, i have no idea where that came from  
> anyway if ur wondering how no one found out jon was trans:  
> hes had hrt and he didnt need top surgery because he already had a flat chest which only shrunk when he started t, so  
> yea... and hes pretty careful about not letting people see him naked  
> oh and t deepened his voice a little too so yea  
> he still has a fem face tho rip  
> poor jon  
> he has a thing for eduardo and he just wants his love gdmit  
> anyway hope u enjoyed!


	9. A Routine Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matilda gets into a big fight with Eduardo and ends up at the hospital. In this chapter and the next, she looks for ways to undo this damage - both to herself and others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i SWEAR this angst will be over soon  
> im dying to get back to the fluff fiogjfdljg  
> anyway uh tw: slurs, physical violence, head/face injury, the usual  
> yeah this chapter is probably the angstiest one yet

Matilda didn’t stick around after seeing Jon at the clinic. She was too nervous, and her mind was reeling. How could Eduardo call her a tr-nny when he lived with a trans man? How could Jon live with someone who hated people like him? It all made sense now - the dismissive way Eduardo treated Jon, the insecurity Jon showed around Eduardo, his desperation to please the cis man. It clearly all had to do with Jon being trans.

Obviously, the only option was to storm over to her neighbor’s house in a huff and chew him out without thinking of the consequences. When she knocked on the door (rather loudly, at that) and Mark greeted her, she nearly slapped him in the face. Thankfully, she stopped herself. She didn’t want to end up like Edd…

“What do _you_ want?”

“I need to speak to Eduardo, please,” she said politely, hiding her rage. Mark sighed and retreated into the house, leaving the door open. Soon enough, Eduardo came to the door.

“Oh, great, it’s the tra-”

“Hey mate, if you could shut the fuck up, that’d be great!” Eduardo looked taken aback when Matilda said this, and went speechless just long enough for her to keep speaking. “Firstly, I don’t appreciate what you said to me the other day. You deserved to get punched in the face, you know that? And Edd? Edd doesn’t deserve to be in jail right now. He did the right thing-”

“He committed assault!”

“-and you know it. Also, how could you? Honestly? Jon must feel so scared and alone. He must feel so ashamed of himself every time you make a transphobic comment. He feels so pressured to be a perfectly transitioned, nearly-cis man for you, just so that you won’t hate him! That’s not friendship, that’s abuse. How could you call me a tr-nny when you live with someone just like me?”

Eduardo was clearly stunned - and it suddenly occurred to Matilda that he might not have known Jon was trans. He quietly whispered, “What?” and started to shake with what Matilda hoped wasn’t anger.

Just then, Jon came down the sidewalk. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the look on Eduardo’s face.

“You little-”

  
Eduardo tried to run past her, seeming like he wanted to get to Jon, but she held him back. She told Jon to run, because things were about to get ugly. Eduardo shoved Matilda down and went to run again when she grabbed him by the ankle, causing him to fall. Jon was out of sight at that point, so Eduardo turned his rage to the person closest to him. He pinned Matilda down and began delivering blows left and right. This seemed to go on for at least a minute before someone pulled Eduardo away.

Matilda opened her eyes. She could feel her face swelling in several areas, and her lip was busted and bleeding. She stood up with some difficulty - her vision was blurry from the tears and her sense of balance had been thrown off. She likely had a concussion, but she would need a diagnosis for that. Mark was dragging Eduardo into the house, and seemed to mouth at her, “I’m so sorry.”

She went back to her house, knocking on the door and entering before she grabbed the couch for support.

“What happened?” Tord asked calmly. Tom said the same thing, but much more panicked. She gave them a weary smile.

“I got into a bit of a fight. Would you guys drive me to the hospital?”

Of course they said yes.

At the hospital, Matilda was diagnosed with a mild concussion. Considering the number of blows she took to the head, she saw this as a blessing. The doctor prescribed pain meds and lots of rest, but all she wanted to do was go see Edd.

When she was released, her friends took her to the jail where her boyfriend was. The rule was only one visitor as a time, and Matilda wanted to go first, naturally, but… she hadn’t had time to re-apply her makeup after getting beat up, and she didn’t want Edd to see how severe her injuries were. Luckily, she had brought her purse, which happened to have cover-up and foundation in it.

“Purses are a girl’s best friend,” she giggled as she walked towards the bathroom to fix her makeup. When she came out, the bruises were barely visible, although her lip still looked pretty bad. She gave her best smile and walked towards the visitation center. Edd was there waiting for her - Tom and Tord must have told him they were coming.

“What happened?” he asked, and Matilda played dumb.

“What do you mean, what happened? You say that like something’s wrong. As you can see, I am _perfectly_ fine.” She kept up the smile, even though it quite literally hurt. Edd would have reached out and touched her face if they weren’t separated by a pane of glass.

“While you were in the bathroom, Tord came to visit.... He said you got beat up, and you even have a concussion. Makeup can’t hide everything; I can see your mouth. So what happened, Mattie?” Hearing her old pet name made her heart softer, and she opened up.

“Well, I- It all started when I went to the clinic to see about HRT, and-” The words came tumbling out of her mouth. “I saw Jon there, of all people, and I heard him ask about bottom surgery, and.. I just got so mad that Eduardo could call me a freak when one of his best friends was trans! So… I stormed over to their house and yelled at him-”

“You did WHAT?”

“I _yelled_ at him, Edd. I basically told him he was a hypocrite and he must be making Jon feel horrible… and I guess he didn’t know that Jon was trans, because he looked shocked. Jon came home at that point and…” Matilda gulped, the memory alone making her nervous. “He- he looked like he wanted to hurt Jon, so…” She knew her boyfriend would hate hearing this, so she hesitated.

“What? What did you do?” In a way, Edd already knew.

“I stood in his way. Literally. I held him back and he shoved me down, then I grabbed his ankle and he fell… Jon had run away at that point, so… Eduardo turned his anger towards me.” Matilda looked down at her lap. “He could have killed me, Edd, but that’s… that’s not what I feel bad about.” She took a deep breath. “I outed Jon.”

Edd understood the gravity of the situation. When Matilda started to cry, he tried to comfort her through his words, since he couldn’t touch her.

“Hey… It wasn’t a good decision, but we all make mistakes sometimes. Besides, how were you to know Jon wasn’t already out to Eduardo? They live together… You would think Eduardo knew. I mean, he must be pretty stu-” Matilda shot him a look, and he stopped. “What I mean to say is, it must have been hard for Jon to live like that. I’m sure things will be better for him now that he’s away from that monster.”

“We have to let him move in with us. Please, Edd?” The request caught him off guard. Reluctantly, he shook his head.

“We can’t afford it, sweetheart.”

Matilda was crestfallen.

“But Mommy-”

“No, Mattie. I know you want to make it up to him somehow, but- think about it. Will he even want to see you once he learns you’re the one who outed him?” Edd did have a point, one that Matilda hadn’t even considered. Still, she protested.

“Edd… please. Can’t we just offer?”

Edd sighed, but stayed firm.

“No.”

In a huff, Matilda stood up. “Fine then. I’ll see you later.”

“Wait, baby-”

Matilda was already leaving. She grabbed Tom and Tord and walked out of the building towards the car. In the back, she laid down on the seats, not bothering to use a safety belt. Inside she was fuming, but she also knew he was right.

Was there any way to possibly make this better?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW hope yall enjoyed this mess. i personally loved it but i also cried writing it. and then i giggled like a maniac because thats just the kind of writer i am. and this isn't even the saddest version of this, i promise you.  
> also I KNOW NOTHIN ABOUT POLICE PROCEEDINGS SO PLS DONT COMMENT "this is inaccurate" like unless u have something new to say then Dont Say It...  
> asteri i hope this didnt give you an allergic reaction


	10. Making It Right: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eduardo and Matilda make an agreement. Later, Matilda plans for Edd's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright I specifically asked Asteri (yknow... the girl I wrote this for) if she would be mad or relieved about how I resolved this problem and she said relieved so. that's all that matters. I don't care If the rest of yall think this is a copout  
> tbh it wasn't even planned, I just kinda went with my gut and it happened  
> lso tw for Tom’s fragile masculinity LOL but… there’s a reason for that (eyes emoji) maybe if you look hard enough you'll find it!  
> fdhfskj this chapter took me over a week to write because I had so many ideas and yet none at all and I was struggling to form a cohesive storyline so. I truly hope this is good enough.  
> oh and real, actual tw for mentions of sexual content (no smut is actually present, but matilda gets some... thoughts and writes quite the letter.)

Back in the house, Matilda and her friends went into a deeper discussion about what happened. When she told them about Jon, Tord seemed surprised, but Tom just nodded - and when she told them she outed him, their internal reactions were equally different.

“Well _that_ was a dick move,” Tom responded. “How would you like it if someone had done that to you?”

“I wouldn’t!” she shouted back, trying not to cry. “I already feel bad about it, okay? Besides, how was I supposed to know that Eduardo wasn’t already aware?” Matilda asked defensively, using her boyfriend’s rhetoric. She deeply wished he was there to protect her, even though she knew she was in the wrong.

“Even if he had been aware, you know how Eduardo feels about transgender people. You’ve seen the way he treats you. Bringing it up was a HORRIBLE idea.” It wasn’t that Tom wanted to make Matilda upset, but he was determined to not let her get away with what she’d done. She needed to know that it was unacceptable.

Tord, on the other hand, didn’t see the big deal, because he was a cis man and had no experience with transphobia. However, externally, he agreed with his boyfriend so he wouldn’t get yelled at. He made a mental note to never out any trans person, ever, no matter what. Even if he _really_ wanted to or thought there was a reason to. Even if he didn’t understand what it felt like from personal experience, he knew how to respect a trans person’s privacy. (Weird coming from Tord, who doesn’t usually respect people’s privacy.)

Matilda ran to her room and collapsed on her bed in a sobbing mess, getting mascara all over her pillowcase. She had never felt so guilty… all she could think about was Jon. Where was he? Was he okay? It was getting late. Would he find some place to sleep? Maybe the help center would give him a place to stay; they were in contact with some shelters, after all…

 _What would Edd say if he was here?_ Matilda tried to imagine her caregiver’s comforting words. He would… He would probably give her some aspirin, tell her to get some rest and drink some water. After all, she did have a concussion. She took this imaginary advice, but the aspirin barely made a dent in her headache, the water seemed to burn her throat, and being in bed just wasn’t the same without Edd by her side.

She sighed and imagined her boyfriend’s arms around her. That would have to be enough for the night. Now, to get some sleep… As she struggled to drift off to a state of unconsciousness, she swore she could feel some warmth against her body.

“Edd?” she whispered.

She heard a meow come from behind her. Ringo had snuck into her room - she probably sensed a kindred spirit in Matilda, since they both missed Edd. For both of them, he was like the sun. Without him, the world was a lot darker.

The next morning, Matilda woke up with a headache even worse than the one from the previous day. Her makeup was smeared, and some of it had been sweated off or absorbed into her skin, so her bruises were clearly visible. As she stood up, she looked down at her clothes - they were wrinkly from being slept in. All in all, she was a mess.

Though she really didn’t want to do anything, she forced herself to go take a shower. She even bothered to do her skin care regimen, since she had skipped it the night before. When she was back in her room, she began rifling through her closet, looking for acceptable clothes. Matilda usually loved looking cute, but recent situations had taken a toll on her, and she felt exhausted. She settled for a pair of light green capris and a long-sleeved purple shirt with the shoulders cut out. She had to admit it was a cute look.

Before she could begin applying her makeup, there was a knock at the door. She assumed someone else would answer it, and indeed, someone else did. She heard the sound of the door slamming shut. _So Tom must have answered the door…_ then she heard the door open back up again, and what she thought was Tord’s voice, loudly saying “we don’t want you here.” Now she was curious. She walked over to the door to see what all the fuss was about.

At the door, she saw two men standing outside. One was blond with a deep cleft in his chin, and the other was a brown-haired man with some facial hair and a black eye. She realized who they were instantly, and though she wanted to run away, her feet brought her closer.

“What are you doing here?” Her voice came out shakier than intended. The two were quiet, then Mark spoke up.

“Eduardo came to apologize.”

Matilda laughed at the thought. Eduardo? Apologize? That had never been like him, not in the slightest. Tord looked like he was about to slam the door, just as Tom had, but she stepped forward and stopped him.

“Like he’d ever say sorry. The only way he could _ever_ make it up to me would be to drop the charges against Edd and quit being such a transphobe.” Eduardo had an expression of surprise as he stared straight ahead.  

“That’s, uh, kinda what my plan was,” he admitted, going on, “I beat you up and you could easily press charges against me for that… probably way worse than what I could press against Edd. So, provided you don’t take any kind of legal action against me, I’m willing to drop the charges.”

Matilda thought about it. She could really make Eduardo’s life hell, and it would be satisfying… but that would still run the risk of Edd going to jail, and there was no way she could take that. After all, how could she hold her head up high if she had a prison inmate for a boyfriend? What would the other girls think? (Nevermind that there weren’t other girls to begin with, and that even if such girls existed Matilda wouldn’t give a damn about them.) So with a smile so wide it hurt her face, she extended her hand forward.

“Deal.”

Eduardo looked scared to touch her, but he took her hand and shook it. As soon as he possibly could, he pulled away. (What, was he afraid of catching the Trans™?) He and Mark turned and left, with Eduardo taking one last glance behind him before walking away entirely. When they were gone, Matilda went to hug her friends, telling them the good news.

“Oh! We have to call Edd! Or wait… let’s go visit him!”

Tom drove them to the jail, where they asked to see Edd. They were still only allowed in one at a time, so they took turns. Matilda took the longest, as she kept convincing the guard to let her stay longer. She smiled at Edd and put her hand against the glass pane.

“I’ve missed you, you know.”

“Heh. I’ve missed you too, little one.” Just hearing her nickname again put swarms of butterflies into Matilda’s stomach, making her shiver, which did not go unnoticed by Edd. He put on a slick smile and continued, “don’t worry, prison hasn’t changed me a bit.”

She giggled. “I’m sure it hasn’t. After all… you’re still making jokes, and you’re still smiling at me, and-” she leaned in closer, though it was pointless, “-you’re still my Mommy~” Edd flushed a light pink. They continued to talk, catching up on everything that happened, when suddenly Matilda brought up something Edd had hoped he had put to rest.

“Jon,” she said quickly, out of the blue. “I don’t know where he is. When you get out… will you help me find him?” The last thing Edd wanted to do was say no to his little girl, but he wasn’t sure how realistic it was. He tried to explain this to her.

“Baby girl,” he started, “he’s… he’s probably fine. He seems like a very capable person.”

“But Mommy-”

“Besides, he’s not your responsibility. Or mine.”

Matilda pouted at this. She closed her eyes, then opened them, giving her best puppy dog look. The blue orbs seemed to hold a world of pain inside them, and Edd felt his heart melt. When she said “pretty please?” again, he sighed.

“... Okay. I’ll help you look for him. But we still can’t let him live with us. We’ll help him find a shelter and that’s it. Alright?”

Matilda was more than pleased with this arrangement.

“Oh, I wish I could hug you!” She blew him a kiss, and he pretended to catch it… What a charmer.

After a ridiculously long goodbye, she regrouped with her friends and went home. It was still only halfway through the day… what to do, _what to do_ …? Edd wouldn’t be out until the next day at earliest, so… A marvelous idea hit Matilda completely out of the blue. Why not hold a welcome home party for her boyfriend tomorrow? It didn’t need to be big and fancy - just a little something to show him how glad everyone was to see him back home. And, of course, she had her own ideas about how to welcome him back…

… Like baking cookies! Matilda made her way into the kitchen and found a tub of cookie dough in the fridge; she liked to eat it raw, and Edd used some for baking, so it was a multi purpose item. She got out a cooking sheet/pan and washed her hands, then started rolling large balls of dough while the oven preheated. When it reached the correct temperature, she put the pan in and waited.

 _Ding!_ The unexpected sound alarmed her. Matilda put on oven gloves and pulled out the pan, only to find the cookies had melted together. Upon further investigation, they were burned. She internally cursed. Did she really have the patience to try again? Or… should she ask for help? The orange-haired girl wandered over to Tord’s room and knocked.

“Firstly, you need to make smaller balls of dough,” Tord said upon examining her work. “And this is an inefficient way to cook. You could bake them at 400 degrees for 10 minutes, sure… OR you could bake them at 4,000 degrees for 1 minute.” Matilda wasn’t sure if that was a good idea, but didn’t know enough about baking to dispute it.

Luckily for them, Tord had a flamethrower. How did he get one? Why does he own it? No one knows. The important thing was, he was going to use it. And long story short… he did. The cookies inevitably ended up burned, and the house nearly caught on fire, because that’s science. Thankfully, no one needed to call the fire department. Hopefully Edd wouldn’t notice the strong smell of smoke and burned cookies.

That led to plan three, which was asking Tom for help. He immediately shot them down, saying baking was too girly for him and he wouldn’t engage in such a feminine activity.

“What’s wrong with being feminine?” Matilda asked, somewhat annoyed. After all, she was the most feminine person in the house - what, did he hate her for being girly  too, or did he just not like things traditionally associated with females? He didn’t respond to her, simply slamming the door. Having run out of ideas, Matilda pleaded for Tord to drive her to the store (she was still suffering from a concussion) so she could buy some cookies.

He agreed, and they returned home half an hour later with Edd’s favorite kinds of cookies (classic chocolate chip, double chocolate, and white macadamia nut) and, of course, more cola. Matilda also bought pink lemonade for herself, and Tord purchased his own drinks as well as Smirnoff for Tom. All in all, it was a successful shopping trip.

Matilda’s next task was to make a card. She could have bought one at the store, but she knew Edd wouldn’t appreciate it as much as something hand-made. She tore out a blank page from Edd’s sketchbook and began to draw the two of them. Though she lacked artistic talent, she made up for it with the sheer cuteness of her drawing - it was of their first kiss.

Then she found a piece of notebook paper and began to write a letter. It started out sweet, and then turned a little sexual. After all, they’d been dating for a while and they hadn’t even really explored each other yet. She wanted to be fine with that, but it made her worried that maybe he didn’t really love her? No, that was silly. Of course he did. But… was he happy…?

She tried not to let her negative thoughts get the better of her. When she re-read her letter, she blushed. It was crude compared to some of her past works to other lovers, but it was her first time writing to Edd. She wasn’t sure what his tastes were in terms of kinks, so she had to play it safe.

Matilda looked at the clock. It was surprisingly late now. How long had she spent on the letter and the drawing? Oh well… Time can fly by when you’re really focused, and every creator knows that. She smiled softly to herself as she put the papers away and changed into her pajamas. After following the rest of her night routine, she laid down in bed.

Soon Edd would be back, and she wouldn’t have to sleep alone anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I promised y'all I wouldn't taint this cgl cuteness with sex and I WON'T (I keep my promises) BUT. there still may be a smut chapter... just minus the cgl. so they'll refer to each other as Edd and Matilda, not mommy and little girl (though Edd may still call Matilda Mattie just because that's her nickname)  
> I hope you don't mind it... to me, personally, I feel like sex brings me closer to my partner and it's a very intimate act, so I'm not writing this for some physical get off, it's for emotional release. like, reading about my otp be intimate and cute and romantic is just. yes. It's emotionally satisfying. so.  
> I'll try not to fill those chapters (yes, there might be several) with plot-important details, and I'll try to keep them evenly spaced out and to a minimum, because that's not what this story is about.  
> also, I am in no way saying that all relationships need sex or you can't be intimate without having sex, I'm just saying I personally view it as a deeply intimate act that many relationships (NOT all) benefit from... call me a dirty allo (jk nobody has ever done nor will ever do that) but I can't imagine my life without sex lmao  
> I'm also not trying to say that all sex is intimate and romantic because that's not necessarily true. You don't need to be in a romantic relationship to have sex, you don't need to love someone to have sex, that's A-Okay. Some people don't see sex as a big deal and that's totally fine!  
> I guess I personally feel that as a trans person, sex can be a bit more intimate (at least for me) because your partner really has to accept you for who you are (otherwise why would you sleep with someone if they don't respect you as a person? that's just my opinion tho *eyes emoji*) and also sex is rly intimate when you're in love... so... trans matilda whos heavily in love with edd and edd who is heavily in love with her.... some intimate shit  
> sorry for the Big Rambles I just want to explain myself aaaand! I probably did a shit job and yall are gonna be mad but. please consider I didnt mean to be offensive in any way, im very open minded and sex positive so if you feel I need to be enlightened then please do so!  
> on another note: please comment what you want to see in future chapters, esp nsfw ones. what kinda kinks do you see edd and matilda having? who tops? who bottoms? you know, that sort of thing

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to suggest new chapter ideas/tell me what you want to see


End file.
